


Why Don't We Have Some Fun?

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Why Don't We Have Some Fun? [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fingering, Gem Egg Hell, Gen, Masturbation, Stripper AU, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (usually smutty) requests from tumblr. If you want to drop in a request, I'm 'whydontwehavesomefun'! Tags will be added as we go.<br/>1: Jaspearl bdsm<br/>2: Peridot/Alexandrite vore<br/>3: Garnet stuffing<br/>4. Reader/Mystery Woman<br/>5. Amedot eggpreg<br/>6. Pearl/Mystery Woman<br/>7. Pearl/Mystery Woman<br/>8. Reader/Navy<br/>9. Yellow Pearl/Blue Zircon<br/>10. Reader/Topaz<br/>11. Amethyst/Peridot stuffing and hiccups (sfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quartz and Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finds herself the underdog. Or rather, under Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Jaspearl BDSM.

Jasper wasn’t used to being the underdog, the one on bottom, before. 

But, then, she hadn’t met Pearl yet. 

Pearl, who was possibly one of the bravest gems she’d ever met. Who’d defied her programming more than any other of the rebels. Who fought harder and better than many of her Jasper and Amethyst sisters.

Pearl, who’d wound a whip around Jasper’s arms and placed a ballgag in her mouth while she lay on top of Pearl’s fountain. 

“Phase off your uniform.” Pearl’s fingers were slick with saliva as she trailed them from Jasper’s mouth down her stomach, tiptoing around each muscle, taking her merry time to explore every inch of the mighty Quartz before settling her fingertips on the sides of Jasper’s cunt.

Jasper forced herself to hold back a buck as Pearl pushed a single finger into her.

Pearl’s slender fingers barely reached the sides of Jasper, and the slow rate was driving Jasper half-crazy.

“Mhm!”

“Don’t be too impatient, you’ll get what’s coming.” Pearl was definitely grinning as she inserted another finger. Jasper’s wrists ground against the whip as Pearl scissored out her fingers, causing a rush of pleasure.

Pearl settled herself on her lover’s thigh, rotating her fingers around inside Jasper while simultaneously stroking her clit.

“You like this, don’t you? Being dominated by a Pearl.” Pearl continued to play with Jasper as she teased her. “You’re the greatest Quartz ever created and you’re already growing wet just from my fingers.” Jasper narrowed her eyes, and tried to bare her fangs, but choked on the gag, saliva dripping down the side of her mouth. “Disgusting.” Pearl said, grabbing a handful of Jasper’s hair and using it to mop up the mess. “I think that deserves a punishment.” 

Taking a moment to watch Jasper glare, Pearl thrust two more fingers into Jasper’s cunt, leaving only her thumb outside, and spread them out, feeling the soft, wet interior as Jasper shuddered, pre-cum leaking unto Pearl’s knuckles and palm. 

“My, you really were desperate.” Pearl rocked herself, blushing slightly, and gently moved her fingers from side to side, feeling Jasper tighten up before releasing with a muffled cry.

Pearl gave Jasper’s clit one last tweak (and causing another twitch) before making her way back up to Jasper’s mouth and undoing the ball gag. 

Immediately, Jasper sat up as much as she could and kissed Pearl, hard and rough and with a little more teeth than necessary. Pearl melted into it, her mouth almost too small but not quite, and they sat with Pearl on Jasper’s thigh with their lips pressed together so it was difficult to tell where one ended any the other began.

When Pearl pulled away, Jasper held up her bound hands, but Pearl held up her own, half-soaked in Jasper’s juices.

“You need to clean up your mess first.” She set her fingers in Jasper’s mouth, and Jasper licked them clean. 

Finally, Pearl stood up, and untied Jasper’s binds.

“Thank you.” It was still awkward, saying please and thank you and that she was sorry, but it was worth everything else.

“Oh, we’re not done.” Pearl phased off her tights, and set a single finger a touch above her own cunt. “It’s your turn.”

Somehow, Jasper found she didn’t mind.


	2. Fun with Alexandrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has some fun in Alexandrite's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for soft vore. This one's almost completely SFW, actually.

The inside of Alexandrite’s bottom mouth was hot, wet, and just a little bit sticky.

Peridot loved it.

Her legs were crossed as she sat on Alexandrite’s tongue leaning against one of her lower canines, and the slight motion as she breathed giving her a little stimulation. 

“Having fun, Peridot?” Alexandrite said from her top mouth with a slight teasing tone.

“Yes, I have to say that this is pretty fun.” Peridot twisted slightly to pat the tooth next to her.

“Then let’s try something a little different.” 

Peridot tensed as the mouth closed around her. “Hey, what are you-”

Alexandrite’s purple tongue swished to the left, then the right, knocking Peridot unto her back. Saliva sloshed over her, soaking her hair into a wet mess. “Hey!”

Something was said, but Peridot couldn’t hear it. It was dark and still hot and wet and a little less fun now, but she trusted the fusion to not do anything really-

Alexandrite’s tongue curled up into a half-, trapping Peridot like she was in the center of a burrito, before rolling her down, down, down into the fusion’s throat.

“Wooooooah!” It was freefall for a moment before Alexandrite’s throat muscles grabbed her, swallowing Peridot down into the stomach.

Peridot splashed down into what must have been some sort of stomach acid, but it didn’t start eating away at her appearance modifiers, so it must have been neutralized somehow. 

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Peridot looked around. There wasn’t anything else in the stomach besides her, and the watery acids actually felt… kind of nice. Like when Lapis churned up the water in their pond to heat it up.

She sunk into it, kicking her feet a little. It was mostly dark, but a flick on of the  of the light in her gem cured that. Liquid dripped from the ‘walls’. 

“What would this be, if it wasn’t inside a fusion? A meat cave? I guess it would be a meat cave.” Peridot mused. She set a hand on the wall behind her, and stroked it, trying to gauge what it felt like, when everything shook a little.

“Huh?” Peridot continued stroking, moving her fingers in a tickling motion, and the shaking continued. 

“Heheheh…” Chuckling sounded from above, and it hit Peridot like a boulder off a cliff- Alexandrite was laughing! 

Peridot grinned, throwing her full attention into keeping the laughter going, but to her surprise, after a moment, everything around her turned white and snapped out of existence, and she fell for a moment before ending up a lot more squished. 

“That was… sure something.” Pearl said, before Garnet gently prodded her, pointing to Amethyst, whose stomach was quite a bit larger than usual.

“Let me out!” A handprint pressed against Amethyst’s stomach, below her shirt that had been forced up.

Amethyst just hiccuped and grinned.


	3. A Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet has some time to herself, with some leftovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Garnet stuffing and masturbation. This one was a little tricky but I like it.

Steven was staying with Connie that night, Pearl and Amethyst were in their rooms occupying themselves, and there was a big bowl of leftover spaghetti in the fridge from a week ago and a cake that Steven had said had been in the freezer for too long.

It was a wonder it had lasted that long, with Amethyst around, but lately she’d seemed to like getting food from the boardwalk, so perhaps that was why she’d let the leftovers slide.

Well, Steven shouldn’t be having something that was a bit old, and the cake had a bit of freezer burn, so she could take care of it.

Spaghetti first. Garnet had decided to forgo the microwave, instead eating the noodles cold. Bits of sauce smacked her cheeks as she slurped a long noodle, and she wiped it off with her fingers, licking them. 

Although, after a few more forkfuls, it had been a bit a fruitless, seeing as she was messy again.

Ah well. No one was watching anyway, so there was no need to keep up a pretense. Garnet phased off her glasses, allowing her to see a bit better. She twirled her fork around, getting a particularly large ball of spaghetti, and stuck it in her mouth, cheeks bulging from the mass.

By the time she finished the bowl, her stomach was beginning to bulge a bit, and she set her right hand on it, massaging just a bit, and forcing up a bubble of air that caused her to burp lightly.

“Ahhhh.” Garnet reached for the cake and stuck her fork in her mouth, licking off the remaining sauce and swallowing it down before forking out a piece. 

That revealed that the flavor was red velvet, just with blue frosting. A bit of an odd choice, but one she liked. Even half-frozen, the cake was delicious, and as its size diminished, her waistline grew. 

Two-thirds of the way through, Garnet had to pause to rub her stomach, which by now was swelled to almost uncomfortable levels. Nothing she couldn’t handle, of course, but she didn’t do this often enough to get completely used to the sensation. Her gut was rounded like a bowling ball, with the density to match, and sank a little lower than usual. Pressing her fingers against it heralded a few more burps, freeing up a bit of space. 

Another bite, then another. Slowly, the last third of cake moved from the plastic tray to Garnet’s stomach, with a lot of rubbing that was starting to meander down. 

By the time the cake was gone, Garnet’s lips smeared with red crumbs and baby blue frosting, her hand had slipped between her legs, clothes already phased off. Her gut churned, settled on top of her arm as her fingers inched open her entrance. She’d explored herself many a time, but somehow, it was even better with a full, hard stomach that bubbled and groaned.

“Urp!” Her fingers prodded deeper, thumb remaining outside in order to gently brush against her clit, and she shuddered. She could hear the spaghetti and cake churning in her overstuffed stomach, which bounced a little every time she shifted slightly to get a better angle. 

Her sapphire gem brushed against her folds and her toes curled as she bit her lower lip. “Oooohhhh….”

A hiccup bubbled up through her throat, and as it came out, she pushed further into herself, spreading out her fingers, sapphire gem almost inside. It was warm and pulsed gently, sticky with liquid as she teased herself. Her left hand massaged her swollen gut as her right pushed her closer to climax. The floor under her was even warmer than she was, and the sensation of near-fire under her compared to the warmth inside her stomach and cunt was intoxicating.  

Garnet started to curl her fingers, then dragged them slowly out, touching as much as possible on the way out before pushing them back in and repeating the pattern. Curl, out, in, curl, out, in. Fire lit inside, and her thighs clenched when she reached her limit. Her left hand gripped her full stomach, giving an extra moment of stimulation before her right pushed in four full fingers and drove her over the edge, fluid drenching her gem and hand. She slumped slightly, before gingerly lifting her right hand in order to wipe the cum on her bloated stomach.

She considered it a night well spent.


	4. Mystery Girl x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met her at a party, and things happened. Fast.
> 
> Reader has a clit.

You don’t really know how it escalated this quickly. First you were talking about old cartoons, then you both clinked red solo cups and had a drink…

And now you’re both hidden behind the bushes in the backyard, with your lips locked and hands exploring everywhere they care to go while the beat of a song pulses in the background and through your bodies.

The ring in her lip feels cold against your tongue, and you gently flick it as best you can, delighted at the tiny shiver it evokes. Her fingers are firm, but smooth. You wonder what she does for a living- maybe something that involves heavy lifting. Her arms look and feel like she could pick you up.

“Ah….~” Her voice is heavenly, low and lustful. “That’s good…”

Your fingers have dipped down to the brim of her pants (she’d already removed the sweatshirt) and you hesitated. “Can I…?” You nod down, and she smiles.

“Go on, sweetie-pie. Mind if I get comfortable?” 

You immediately shake your head, and she slides off her boots, then her pants. She’s wearing pink panties with tiny black bows, and you love her even more.

“Actually, you know what?” She smiles, wind tousling her hair so it flutters in front of her eye, and she brushes it away. “How about we both help each other?”

You squeeze your legs together for a moment, “U-um…”

“Oh, if you don’t want to, that’s totally-”

“No!” You blurt out. “I’ve just… I didn’t think you’d offer.”

“A girl’s gotta be polite, doesn’t she?” She’s still smiling, and your heart is beating a symphony. “I’ll go first. You are pretty dang cute, heh.” She gently tugs your skirt down, revealing your plain underwear. She hesitates for a moment, and you nod, flushing to high heaven, and she tugs that down as well.  

“Mmm, looks like you’re excited already~” She purrs, running a finger down the slickness of your sex, wetness softening it like a small pillow. Gently, she pulls your legs up onto her shoulders, then leans forward just enough to touch your clit with her tongue.

You clench your toes and squeeze your eyes shut as she licks up and down, probing your entrance with her tongue. You can feel every little bump on it, and as she licks every inch of your cunt you squirm. Your fingers tangle into her thick pink hair. You’d worry they’d get knotted in if she wasn’t successfully otherwise distracting you.

Her tongue pulls back, but before you can respond she begins kissing your inner thigh. The cool metal of her ring makes you flinch, but as it traces up to your clit, you find yourself heating up. Your eyes widen, and she draaaags her lips and tongue and ring down, down, down, further, she’s pressing her lips to your slit and pushing her tongue in and it’s simulating every nerve ending you’ve got-

You come with a moan, biting your lip so hard you can already taste the blossoming bruise. She pulls back, licking her lips, and smiles again. “Sweet looking and you taste good too.” She sets a hand on yours, which is still clenching her hair for dear life. Untangling your fingers, she sets the fingertips on her stomach, then leads them down to the band of her panties. “Now, would you mind helping me out?”

Your legs are soaked and shaking but you absolutely, positively know that you do not mind.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments greatly appreciated!


	5. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Amethyst eggpreg and Amedot! I sorta forgot the Amedot until the last bit whoopie
> 
> Also these titles are just getting less and less creative

Amethyst loved being full. After all, she was capable of eating anything, and feeling her stomach packed tight of everything from rubber to cake to a few dozen eggs-cartons and all- was great.

This? This was new.

It had been during a mission. Steven had been sleeping over with Connie, and they’d thought it was a quick job.

She’d thought she could subdue it while Garnet took it down, but it shoved something down her throat before getting poofed and now she could feel multiple hard eggs bloating out her abdomen.

...She kind of liked it.

“Amethyst, are you sure you’re all right? You reform fast, it would be easy to just have you regenerate-”

“Knock it off, P, I’m fine.” Her legs pulled up in front of her bulging belly, and she rubbed over it slowly. “It feels weird, but good weird.”

“If you insist, but tell us if anything hurts, all right?”

“She’s fine, Pearl.” Garnet said, kneeling in front of Amethyst and silently asking permission. Amethyst nodded, moving her legs, and Garnet gently set a hand on her stomach. “Nothing bad will come of this.”

“What’s gonna happen anyway, if it’s nothing bad?”

“They’re eggs from a corrupted gem. There’s an equal chance they’ll be corrupted... or like us.”

“You mean... there’s little gems in there? And...?” Amethyst’s face lit up, before falling. “This isn’t... it’s not like Rose, is it?”

“Rose had to give up her physical form because Steven needed her gem. These already have their gems. You’ll be just fine.” 

___________

“I’ve heard of gems being able to incubate, but that was long before kindergartens made it more efficient and able to know which gems would manifest.” Peridot clicked her tongue. “It looks strange- and rather painful.”

“It’s fine.” Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s wrist and pressed her hand against her stomach. “Don’t they feel weird?”

“They don’t feel like gems, they feel like ovals.” 

“Yeah, Pearl figured that’s because they’re from a corrupted gem that kinda looked like a bird, but they might come out like us!” Amethyst beamed. “Plus...” 

“Plus what?” Peridot quirked up an eyebrow, and Amethyst’s smile stretched out into a grin.

“It feels really good...”

“Is this like the fact that you enjoy eating too much and having me give you a stomach rub?”

“Maaaaaybe.” Amethyst gently pressed on Peridot’s chest until she got the hint and laid down before climbing on top of her. Her stomach weighed down on the other, who flushed. “And maybe you wanna help me out now that I can’t quite reach my... what was your word for it?”

“Pleasure mound?”

Amethyst snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, that was it.”

“I’m not going to help if you’re going to make fun of- mmph!” Amethyst stopped her with a kiss, phasing away her pants to reveal an already dripping cunt, plum-colored from arousal.

When she pulled back, Peridot, who was flushing harder now, asked. “Are you going to be like this the whole time?” 

“Probably. Garnet said it’ll be at least a few months. Think you can make it?”

Peridot answered that with a long lick, worming her tongue into Amethyst’s entrance, which was answer enough.


	6. Visit at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for stripper mystery girl.

She’d invited Pearl to visit her ‘at work’. Pearl had told her that she didn’t know much about human jobs, but she’d gently pinched Pearl’s cheek and said ‘I think you’l like this one’.

This room smelled like fermentation and human sweat, and Pearl’s nose wrinkled, but...

Her body. Her body moved as light as any Pearl’s, but strong as any Quartz. She wore nothing but pink underwear with light green bows on the hips that looked so soft that they’d surely feel like clouds. Breasts pressed against the metal, and Pearl bit her lip.

Her hair swayed with every motion, and Pearl could block out the lewd cheers just to see her dance against the pole, skin shimmering from lotion and sweat and heavens-knew-what-else, grinning as though there was nothing else in the world she’d rather do.

She pulled herself up and stayed there, thick arms capable of holding her body weight with ease, and a flush spread across Pearl’s face as she wrapped her thighs around the pole and let her arms go, laying horizontally before blowing a kiss to the crowd.

She barely seemed to show any effort as she held it again, this time kicking her legs out and walking them down, then placing the bottoms of her feet against the pole and shaking her ass towards the audience.

Every part of her was a finely-tuned muscle, and when she turned to wink at Pearl, she somehow managed to smile back.

Oh, this one, she definitely, _definitely_ liked.

_________

“Did you like the show?” She’d invited Pearl back to her dressing room, and had thrown on a bathrobe.

“I- yes. I did. I’d never known humans could contort their bodies like that. It’s almost like ballet.”

She laughed.

“I took dance all my life, and hey, this pays the bills. It’s hard work, but pretty fun. Glad I could impress the mighty saver of Earth.”

“Do you do this every night?”

“Mhm, every night but Tuesdays and Thursdays. Keeps me in shape.” She let the robe fall open and gently poked at her abs.

Pearl’s blush darkened, and she grinned.

“Now that I’m all warmed up, do you want to have a little fun? I have a private room back here. One of the first times I’ve used it for someone who isn’t a customer.”

“What do you mean by fun?”

“Oh, you’ll see...”


	7. A More Private Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested continuation of the last drabble, with more stripper Mystery Girl/Pearl.

The curtain between her dressing room and her (smaller) private room was deep green, but also very thin and cheap-feeling. Perhaps it belonged in a place like this, but she outshone it by a mile. Her warm hand was wrapped around Pearl’s thin wrist, and every step was confident. The bathrobe had been shed like an extra skin.

She settled Pearl down in a comfortable chair with a red velvet cushion. It reminded her of old royalty, back in the days of human monarchies. 

“Now, tell me if you get too nervous, hun, I know it’s a lot.” Her green eyes positively shimmered, and Pearl smiled back, just barely showing her teeth.

“I will.”

With that, the comfort of the seat was tested against the human woman’s ass as she started out light, easily balancing while in a sitting position with just the barest of skin and fabric brushing against Pearl’s waist. 

Pearl gripped the seat handles, fingers digging into the velvet, as more and more was pressed against her, from just touching the cloth of her projection to pushing down into her actual body, sweat starting to bead on the back of her neck.

“Your hair smells nice.” Pearl could have smacked herself, but the woman laughed, turning around and swiping a handful of hair forward over her shoulder.

“Strawberry delight. It’s always been my favorite. Although, I can’t say I’ve ever had that be the first thing someone said during a lap dance.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t-”

She kissed Pearl, turning slightly so her nose wouldn’t be in the way. Her lips tasted a little of sweat, a little of lipstick with some sort of flavor Pearl couldn’t identify but it was wholly human, and within moments Pearl had her fingers tangled in the strawberry hair and her thighs grinding up against the other woman’s.

Taking that as a cue, the woman slipped her hand under Pearl’s pants, sliding her hand down to rub a finger along her wet cunt.

“Ah- _ah_ …” This was old and new and overwhelming and everything she’d wanted, and Pearl reciprocated, setting a hand on her chest and cupping one breast before easily moving her slender hand in between skin and fabric to the woman’s own entrance, which was slightly less damp but with a careful wiggle into her slit and a few moments of expert working on the inside…

“Hhhf… holy shit, you sure know how to…” Her face was flushed, and she leaned forward to give Pearl another kiss, but Pearl had ducked down at the same moment to get a better angle- leaving her to kiss Pearl right on the gem.

Pearl gasped, and the woman almost backed away until she realized that now more fluid was soaking her fingers.

She grinned, licking her lips.

“Oh, is that how this works?” Running her lips around the rim of Pearl’s gem, she didn’t leave a millimeter untouched, and Pearl’s fingers twitched inside of her as  the gem practically purred in delight.

“O-oh… oh!” Pearl’s fingers slipped out of the human and she tried to cross her legs, but was stopped by the woman’s hand as she came, blue fluid gushing from her as drool leaked from the side of her mouth. “I… I…”

“You’re beautiful, Pearl.” The woman cooed, gently pulling her now-soaked fingers out and giving her gem one last kiss. “Next time, maybe I can start?”

“Of course, I- next time?” Pearl’s eyes widened. 

The woman winked, licking some of the cum off of her index finger. “Like I said, I’m free Tuesdays and Thursdays. Call me.”


	8. Playing with Navy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader X any one of the Ruby squad request. I picked Navy since she's my fave. Honestly the chapter titles might just end up being ship names eventually, I'm bad at them lmao

You’d recently moved to Beach City, and had made the acquaintance of a lovely little lady named Ruby. She had a large gem where her belly button should be, worked at the Big Doughnut, and currently had her nose and lips buried between your thighs.

“Mmmm…” You moan, and she sets a hand on your hip.

“Ohh, I love it!” She grins, fluttering her eyes. “This world is incredible, and the people are too… and so tasty as well.”  Down she went again, and your toes and fingers curled, the heat of your dripping area mixed with the warmth of her lips and tongue. Messy but eager.

She let her curious fingers roam, prodding at your legs, your sides, your belly button. That last one forces out a giggle from you, and you can feel her cheeks warming as your thighs scissor around her poofy hair. It’s firm but soft, almost like a sponge but with more give.

Ruby licks and sucks, drool tinged red soaking your thighs and mixing with your own translucent precum.

“May I try something?” Her lips and chin are covered in the mixture of your fluids, and her gem is practically shimmering in the low light.

“Y-yeah…” You sit up, and run a finger around her gem before kissing it. Her cheeks go from pink to bright red, and she collapses into nervous laughter.

“A-ah, that’s… that’s… thank you…!”

Ruby cups her other hand around your skin and heats it up, before rubbing her fingers in gentle circles. The warmth makes you moan, but when she leans forward and kisses you, lips pliable and tongue gently prodding against your lips, tasting you, you cum against her gem, covering it in fluid. It makes her groan in return, her own release soaking her nether regions.

You continue to kiss, hands pressing against her sides before moving to her gem. It’s warm, but not hot enough to make you pull away, and she lets out a delicious whine when you rub the pads of your fingers around and on it. When she leans away, a string of saliva connects the two of you, and she gently wipes it off.

“I’d like to do that again, sometime.” She says with a smile, and you have a grin on your face. Her hair is slightly ruffled, her gem is soaked in both of your cum, and her thick thighs are open just enough for you to see a hint of her cunt.

You definitely would too.


	9. All you Blues are the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Pearl has a few words for Blue Zircon.

Zircon was not feeling good.

She was used to preparing for cases on the fly, but wasn’t used to going before the Diamonds themselves, and certainly hadn’t planned to accuse them- the Diamonds! The gem matriarchs, that had created her and all gemkind by the grace of their hands!- of _high treason_.

However, she’d just reformed after dematerialization by Yellow Diamond herself and was now in a somewhat dimly lit room with her hands bound in front of her. 

“So, you think you can insult my luuuuuminous Diamond?” Zircon didn’t hear footsteps, but could recognize that voice anywhere. It was a Pearl, to be certain, but not just any-

With a snap of fingers and a hum of a strange melody, Zircon could see Yellow Diamond’s Pearl standing atop a small pedestal with a ghastly grin that stretched from cheek to cheek.

“I- I- I promise, I did just get carried away, now that I think back it was a huge mistake-”

“Quiet! All you Blues are the same, whimpering and sniveling.” Yellow Pearl said with a sniff, before tapping her fingers against Zircon’s cheek. “It’s a disgrace.”

“I won’t do it again, I’ve been loyal my entire life!” Sweat beaded on her forehead and Yellow regarded it with distaste.

“Pearls do _not_ sound like that, you know.”

Of all the things Zircon had expected- traitor, rebel, off-color- that had been rather low on the list.

“What?”

“~ _Waaatch ooout my diiiiamonddd~_.” Yellow Pearl practically growled, shrill voice making it sound like a cracked audio log withered with age. “ _Ridiculous_. And my Diamond has graciously allowed me to stay here while she exterminates your defendant.”

“What do you intend to- to do?”

“Something I’ve always been curious about. I’ve never had a Zircon before.” Her shrill voice matched her twisting expression as she bent at the waist, her hands reaching down to tug at Zircon’s lower modifiers. Her fingers were lithe as a dancer’s legs, and within moments the pants slipped down, revealing Zircon’s cunt.

Yellow Pearl slipped her first two fingers in, and Zircon gasped, eyes widening. She couldn’t quite see past her bulky vest, but could feel _everything_. Yellow’s shoulder poofs rustled as she curled up her fingers to the knuckle. Slowly, fluid began to drip from Zircon’s entrance as she shuddered.

“Oh, all you gems are the same. You think you know everything, think you’ll be the one to change it all.” Yellow’s voice had lowered to a dangerous purr, and she placed her other hand on the fabric below Zircon’s chin, tugging it up so that Zircon was forced to look her in the eye as Yellow Pearl fingered her. “You’re nothing when compared to my Diamond, my lovely, wonderful, unbreakable Yellow Diamond.”

Perhaps it was because she was already half-cracked from how insane the situation was, with a Pearl putting a Zircon on her knees, but Zircon swore she could hear a shudder, a melting facade, in Yellow Pearl’s delivery.

That thought was washed away as Yellow Pearl tugged down the fabric, pushing Zircon’s gaze down to stare at her feet as she squatted to get a better angle. Periwinkle precum dripped to the floor, and Zircon strained to see what Yellow was doing, even though the curling fire in her chest told her well enough.

She was _good_ at this. Even though Zircon was terrified she was about to be shattered, the curtain raised to show two disappointed Diamonds and the other bemused yellow Zircon, Yellow Pearl’s fingers were experienced, and without thinking, her tongue lolled out. “Hhh… nnn…”

“Don’t last long, do you? More proof that all Yellow gems are better, even a Pearl like myself.” Smugness had soaked back into her voice. 

“Why are you… are you doing this?”

“I have to get my entertainment somehow.” The Pearl suddenly tugged Zircon’s head up again by grabbing her conical hair and pulled her into a kiss. She tasted of something faintly sour, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and Zircon couldn’t help but melt under her touch. The touch of a Pearl, but the Pearl of a Diamond.

Today was full of all kinds of surprises.

Faster, faster, Yellow Pearl moved, sliding in a third and fourth finger. Zircon’s legs shook and she moaned into Yellow Pearl’s mouth, their lips bending as each gave to the other. In this, they were even. If her hands hadn’t been bound, she’d explore the other’s chest and tug at the shoulder pomps, but reality slipped away with any resistance. Her cunt was completely slick now, and Yellow Pearl’s fingers were natural, as if they’d been made for this, fitting as perfectly as a Quartz to a battle.

“Nnnn… aaaa…!” Finally, Zircon came, legs giving way and knees landing on the bundle of her pants. Yellow Pearl let her go, eyes glittering like new gems in the dim light. 

“You’re not as bad as the rest. Perhaps I’ll keep you.”

She was gone by the time Zircon realized she was still cuffed with no way out.

Well. It was certainly better than being shattered. 

She’d have to share this if she ever got out of here.


	10. Soft Topaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially given up on chapter names.

You’d always liked bigger women, with muscles or with chub, and Topaz fit both.

She was also a total  _darling_.

“A-ah… that’s so n-nice… you’re good at this…” She purred, fingers curled into your hair as you pushed a toy deeper into her entrance. She was twice as large as you, and you couldn’t help but squeeze your fingers slightly at the soft bulge on her stomach. “Heh, that tickles!”

“You like that?” A smile creeps across your face, as plainly as the orange blush spreading across Topaz’s.

“It feels strange, but I like… like it.” Her legs clench around your wrist, pinning the toy inside. You discretely click the button that turns it on, and her blush intensifies as it begins to vibrate. “Ah!”

“Is it too mu-” You don’t get to finish as she pulls you up into a kiss. Her lips are soft and she’s eager, pressing you flush against her. Your cheeks and nose get squished slightly against hers and you adjust your position as much as you can, so you can enjoy the softness and the tip of her tongue against your teeth. 

One of her hands wanders down, and her fingers trace from your hips to slide slightly into your entrance. They’re thick, filling you almost immediately.

Your thighs are beginning to get wet from your own arousal, but it takes a moment to realize she’s not letting go, even as she teases you. You wriggle slightly, and she loosens her grip, allowing you to take a breath.

“Are you hurt?” Topaz’s eyebrows tilt up and her voice is concerned. Her fingers slide out, dripping with fluid.

“Just… need a moment.”

You hear the vibrator still going, and motion to her to put you down. She obliges, and you set two fingers on her clit, getting a gasp. “O-oh!”

She’s very slick, and her legs shudder as you gently massage her entrance while the vibrator keeps her highly aroused. Your other hand roams, feeling her belly, her arms, her thighs. She’s perfect in every way you can imagine, and in that moment, all yours.

You have to squeeze your own thighs together, simulating yourself enough to keep going, until she grabs your roaming arm.

“I’m going… going to… ah!” There’s a flash of light as Topaz cums, and for a moment it looks like she’s going to split apart, but then it fades and leaves her with a radiant glow and a shaky smile that brightens her eyes. The gems on both sides of her head have a faint yellow aura around them, and she pulls you up into another kiss. Your heart beats against her chest, and you thrust your hips, lips parting in a breathy gasp as you cum against her body.

“That was amazing.” Her voice is sweet as honey, and your have an identical smile to hers.

You agree.


	11. Soda and hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my fave requests so far- Amedot stuffing with hiccups. This one is sfw.

Peridot liked eating.

Not as much as Amethyst, of course- Amethyst ate anything and everything and her often-bulging belly showed it. But Peridot liked it nonetheless. She liked soft, fluffy mashed potatoes, and crunchy apples dipped in peanut butter.

Most of all, she liked bubbly, sticky sweet root beer.

Amethyst liked it too, and after they’d shared two big bags of potato chips she had challenged Peridot to a soda chugging contest.

“What, chicken?” Amethyst patted Peridot’s growing potbelly. “I know at least you’ll give me a challenge.”

“You’re on!” Peridot grabbed the two liter of root beer with a small smiling mascot on the front and unscrewed the top. Amethyst had one of the clear sodas- spite or something.

“Three, two-” Amethyst started, but Peridot wrapped her lips around the top and started drinking before Amethyst hit ‘one'. Her tongue fizzed with the carbonation and it tickled her throat as it went down. With no need to breathe, she drank steadily, stomach bubbling and bloating with every gulp.

About halfway through, Peridot’s form jumped and she pulled the bottle away with a 'pop.’ The potato chips and soda weren’t settling as well as she’d hoped.

“Hic!” Peridot slapped her hands to he mouth, bottle falling to the floor of the barn and splattering a bit of soda on her legs. “What is- hic!- this involuntary- hic!- stop it!”

Amethyst finished hers and scooted forward. “Woah, Peri, you okay?”

“I- hic- don’t know! Why am I- hic!- unable to control my- hic!”

Amethyst laughed. “You’ve just got hiccups.” She set her hands on Peridot’s bloated middle, slowly massaging it the soft flesh. It sloshed and gurgled like mad, and every time Amethyst’s fingers sunk in, Peridot hiccuped again.

“Make- hic!- it- hic!- stop! Hic!” Peridot fussed, but Amethyst kissed her, plump lips pliable against Peridot’s. To that, Peridot let her hands roam to squeeze Amethyst’s breasts, then down to her own swollen belly.

Amethyst pulled away with a hiccup of her own. “It happens when you- hic!- eat or drink a lot, that’s- urrrp!- all.” She traced a finger in a circle around Peridot’s soda-swollen gut. “D'ya like how being full feels?”

“I suppose I- hic!- do…”

“Then you’ll get to like it.” Amethyst leaned down and kissed Peridot’s belly, getting another hiccup from her at the slight pressure.

“I guess I- hic! will.”

Amethyst grinned. “Good. Because you’re cute chubby.”


End file.
